1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery clamps specifically a battery clamp having a built-in adjustable end wrench and two sets of jaws of different sizes. The additional tools incorporated in the battery clamp simplify the installation or removal of the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art in the U.S. Patent office files did not reveal a battery clamp of similar design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,772 Johnson III 1984 discloses a battery clamp having two sets of jaws. A set of jaws is incorporated on each end of the battery clamp.